


Cabana

by bratinella



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratinella/pseuds/bratinella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"The possibility of getting caught is a huge turn-on." According to a sex therapist in the magazine and something within his mind clicked. [ Soft M ]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cabana

**Author's Note:**

> I love makoharu. This pairing is my life.  
> This is dedicated for that one Rper in the Free!dom I so love.  
>  **Disclaimer: ******I do not own Free! or any characters below.  
> 

"You…can't be serious."

"Yes. Yes, I can~"

Never in their entire life that they thought of going further down the road to pursue a more challenging situation. The occasional experiments behind closed doors and the variety of activities that kept the passion burning bright is already enough to feed the fire.

"Makoto…are you crazy…?"

Not until someone, he is sure that it's not himself, thought of expanding their repertoire is a great idea in exploring for fuel.

* * *

Their relationship, Haru admitted, started simple.

It took how many years for him to simply determine the growing affection he is feeling and it took the same years for Makoto to let out his own after gaining insight on taking risks and regret. Both of them were oblivious towards each other's change that it took both of them by surprise.

For Haru, Makoto is considered a constant in his life. The constant…water where he could float endlessly on end. Sometimes, he found himself absentmindedly comparing his best friend to water. Water is cold on his skin while Makoto is warm whenever they held hands (innocently, back then). Water is his comfort whenever he felt crossed just as Makoto is. Water let him sink down at the bottom and envelope him in the dark while Makoto would pull him up and envelope him in light. Basically, Makoto is not water and water is not Makoto and yet Haru need both of them in his life for him to move on.

For Makoto, Haru is his first love. He did not know why before but he felt drawn to Haru just like a nail to a magnet. They have been childhood friends, knowing each other since before kindergarten. Haru is his dark knight, as Nagisa once dubbed him, ready to spring from the shadows to protect him from bullies who dared hurt him. Haru is his companion, always there to hold his hand whenever he felt sad and always there to lend his shoulder for him to cry on. Haru…Haru is constant and Makoto knew deep inside him that he could not let him go.

* * *

"Not exactly." There is that eager smile on his lips that he could not wipe out no matter how much he blink and Haru vaguely thought this might be his end. "I'm crazy for you and I'm crazily in love with you, if that's what you mean."

"Shut up…" He flushed, breath almost knocked out of him when they tumbled down on the bed and Makoto's strong arms wrapped around him, creating a make-shift cage of warm,  _warm_ , and warm around them. "…and kiss me."

Makoto immediately complied and gave out a breath taking kiss that Haru knew all too well as the calm before the storm. It reminded him of a hurricane, a whirlwind of emotions that would engulf him in just a few seconds of being exposed. Coupled by the smooth glide of the ocean breeze around them, he could not help thinking if they are back at home…or at the cabana they rented for the week.

* * *

Makoto thought he should take the chance and finally take a step forward to make their relationship more stimulating. More…pronounced. What he meant then was, it's time to get physical.

Problem is, he is still the same innocent and fumbling brunet who always get so nervous when it comes to these kind of things. Normally, ordinary males his age would be used to exploring inappropriate graphics and such that they would exchange pieces to watch over in the wee hours of the night. His…innocence to such a topic is getting the better of him, unfortunately.

However, Rin had none of it.

First time the Orca let Rin on his little problem, all he got from him was a hearty guffaw that shook the redhead's bunk bed. He could still not believe it then. He did knew of Makoto's little puppy love towards Haru and Haru's silent closeness towards Makoto. It was only a matter of time that they both notice it themselves. Now that he found out of the developments, Rin vowed to give his all in dispelling Makoto's problem in exchange of finally breaking down Haru's well built expressionless mask and dragging out sensual noises from the said ravenet via Makoto just as how Rin compelled whines and pleadings from his beloved kouhai.

And so began Makoto's desensitization via phone coaching and movies the shark sends him and a few practice alone in his bathroom, dreaming of Haru with him.

Though, imagine his embarrassment when he found out Haru was better at it even without previous experience and Makoto did not even used his teeth to hear the first wondrous moan next to his ear.

* * *

"Serious…ly…" Haru almost whined at the loss of lips on him, taking this chance to catch his breath as he let the fluffy pillows around him give some strange comfort from his euphoria. "Out  _here_?"

Despite his lover's enthusiasm for sex, Makoto knew very well Haru had never have any action outside their comfort zone nor does he for that matter and he thought it would be their first time doing something like this…in a very spacious place like this.

A beach resort, with a very scenic view of the sea, a tropical themed establishment from the entrance to the huts. Their lodgings are located in various spots around the area and is surrounded by lush tropical trees and mangroves. Their own cabana faced the ocean and is partially to fully hidden by the palm leaves, leaving them to their own activities. Even their outdoor bed is hidden, which they are fully utilizing right now.

"Mhm. I know it's not the best place but…" He wanted to know if they can expand their relationship this way. Makoto gazed down at Haru and knew his reasoning was received and accepted when the dolphin sighed, earning a pleased smile from the brunet.

"If someone suddenly saw us here…" There would be a hell lot of payment to settle and a very mortified couple on their way back to their hometown. Haru's eyes formed a silent ultimatum with a huff. Though, those blue orbs almost rolled, sighing as this case is his loss and it's not as if they could stop now. Not when Makoto's fingers are busy shedding every last bit of nuisance between them and are doing their magic where he knew best.

"There won't be any…" Makoto purred as he leaned down. "…Haru-chan~"

"Don't you Haru-chan me— _ooh~!_ "

* * *

The first time the two of them started exploring out of their box, they are both in a consensus that it's not their use of other common positions. Also, it's for marking their graduation towards college thus the unusual thought.

Much to Makoto's defeat and Haru's delight, their first real outdoor encounter…was the pool. Neither of them saw it coming then but, by the time they realized a strange heat pool on their bellies, they are already all over each other. Thank goodness, no one was there in the middle of the night else Haru would have sunk down below and Makoto…well, if Haru knew any better, he might faint.

Frankly, though, Haru was not against delving down into the idea of risky sex. He did not know why at first but he found that single exploit to be bliss, a thriller he would not mind experiencing again. Mostly, it was due to the water being present while they coupled. However, there is something about being in an ample place that somehow makes him excited than he thought.

The knowledge of people might get a glimpse, them getting caught…

There was one magazine he found one day under Makoto's bed and there, he read something about out door sex.

" _The possibility of getting caught is a huge turn-on._ " According to a sex therapist in the magazine and something within his mind clicked.

* * *

"Haru-chan…" Kiss. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan~…"

Haru felt himself drown over every chant of his name coming out from those busy lips. Every spill of his name from his lover's mouth felt like waves taking him to the edge. Very dangerous yet very exciting. However, they are not half way done yet. Nor even near the climax of their tryst.

It's still starting, he reminded himself.

"Mako…to…please!"  _I want more of you_. He wanted to say out loud and yet he could not, not when Haru is busy gulping for precious air just as both of them began sliding once more in tandem. Friction always do produce a positive outcome and Makoto was thankful for having a warm bed and a very warm Haru with him tonight as the ocean breeze gets chilly.

Foreplay must have been enough already and the brunet began the agonizing notion of coating his own just as Haru began watching the tantalizing view from his end with difficulty.

Another plea accompanied by an unmistakable whine and his control finally snapped. Makoto captured Haru's lips once more and finally took the plunge.

The entire beach was quiet still as Haru's screams were drowned by the roaring waves by the shore.

* * *

In their first year of college, Makoto thought both of them could finally be a bit freer than high school was. More time left to study and do other things and less time to have stressful moments with professors.

Boy, was he wrong about that. He found himself slumped by the end of Thursdays and he could not even get a hold of Haru when he decided to suddenly jump in the school fountain the other day. Yes, even his lover became stressed over the study sessions and such to get his grades in line with Makoto's A's. However, that's nothing compared to their recreational activities to beat the burn out and it's a good thing the place they shared was quiet enough to not care if they made too much noise.

This time, stress really is taking a toll and Makoto could not help but use other options to relive them from this hell. That's when he got the idea of using his personally saved cash to get them elsewhere for a vacation. Haru nearly went breathless by then but decided that he could contribute in getting a more peaceful place, despite Makoto's protests (he still wanted to shoulder the bills just like before but Haru would have none of that).

In the end, they got themselves aboard a plane, Haru almost amazed at the sight of the ocean from outside the plane window and the brunet was ever thankful during the entire flight that the raven remained in his seat. After that, a boat going to their current destination for the week. A lot of tourists sights and plenty of activities to enjoy, though mostly they went with the water as Haru was too excited to dive that he forgot his snorkels. Makoto had less qualms. At least, Haru is happy meaning he is happy as well.

By the time night came, they retreated back to their cabana to relax under the night sky and the ocean breeze, both snuggled beside each other and enjoying how peaceful it is in this resort.

An occasional kiss over here, a touch there, fingers dancing against the palm of the hand and teasing smiles would turn one night into a blissful scene…only, someone decided to have a bit of an exploring new heights which led things to where they are now.

* * *

No amount of hiding can change how Makoto furiously thrust deep, as if he is not satisfied with it and wanted to push further. It made Haru yelp in an unimaginable fashion and squirm on his place that only spurred his partner more.

Hands gripped the sheets tight, muscles contracted in anticipation, head tilted back, lips upon skin.

Who knew how long they've been at it nor how much noise they produced now. Neither one of them did not care at all. All there is was both of them, alone under the stars, and nothing, no one, can stop them.

It took moments until their tryst came to their goal, riding their orgasms in simplicity and in each other's arms. Both on them being consoled by the other with kisses and short nuzzles as they catch their breath and revel in the after glow.

"I love you… Haru…" The brunet smiled as he rest his forehead against Haru's, shivering as their sweaty bodies came in contact with cool air once more.

"Mmm…love you, too." The raven sighed, trying as much as he could to pull the blanket around them in an effort to keep them warm.

Somewhere deep down, Makoto knew of this lovely fact just as he knew of Haru's love for water and he would continue to hold him close to the point of possessing so until Haru would allow him, too. Amusing to say, he already knew of his lover's adoration for that side of him long ago.


End file.
